


Flieg Zaunkönig, flieg!

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ Blackout! [24]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 11:47:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1132281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Chat zwischen Boerne und Alberich hat mich zu dieser Geschichte inspiriert. Ich hätte es den beiden so gegönnt, aber leider war Boerne zu feige… zumindest im Original-Tatort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flieg Zaunkönig, flieg!

**Author's Note:**

> Episodenbezug: Wolfsstunde, man sollte die Episode gesehen haben, sonst machen einige Szenen wenig Sinn  
> Bingo-Prompt: Blind date  
> Beta: justinterest65, mit einfach herrlichen Anmerkungen
> 
> Disclaimer: Einige Szenen und die Dialoge darin stammen komplett aus “Wolfsstunde“. Der davon abweichende Verlauf ist auf meinem Mist gewachsen, bzw. ist rein meine Interpretation. Darüber hinaus habe ich keinerlei Rechte an den Charakteren und mache auch keinen Profit mit der Geschichte.

~~~  
Flieg, Zaunkönig flieg!  
~~~

Boerne richtete sich teils frustriert, teils ratlos auf und rieb sich über die brennenden Augen. „Jetzt gucken Sie mal… identisch oder nicht“, sagte er über die Schulter hinweg in Alberichs Richtung. Dann kickte er einen Trittschemel zum Mikroskop. Durch lange Übung gelang es ihm, ihn dabei sogar so perfekt zu drehen, dass sie problemlos hinaufsteigen konnte. 

„Was ist denn das?“ Alberich schaute in das Mikroskop und neugierig, wie ihre Beurteilung ausfallen würde, trat er hinter sie. „Paketklebeband. Links aus dem Fall Julia Braun und rechts von Lisa Köttering.“  
Der feine Duft eines teuren Parfums stieg ihm in die Nase. Er beugte sich vor und schnupperte. Ja, Alberich hatte ganz eindeutig welches aufgelegt. Das war außergewöhnlich. „Parfum? Also Alberich, falls Sie das für Ihren Wotan aufgelegt haben… einem Hund reicht ein Bruchteil der Menge.“

Sie ging gar nicht darauf ein, sondern konzentrierte sich auf ihre Beurteilung. „Die Textur der Proben scheint ähnlich.“ Sie warf ihm über die Schulter hinweg einen kurzen Blick zu, aber er war mit seinen Gedanken schon wieder bei den beiden Fällen und zeigte auf die Anzeige der Mikroskopkamera. „Schauen Sie mal… die Granulateinschlüsse. Nein, das ist nicht identisch. Soviel zum Thema Serientat.“  
Er ging an ihr vorbei und wieder stieg ihm der Duft in die Nase.  
Warum trug sie Parfum? Sie hatte doch keinen Freund? Der Gedanke versetzte ihm einen Stich und er musste einfach Gewissheit haben. Beiläufig erkundigte er sich: „Wie läuft’s denn so? Mit Ihrem neuen Freund?“ Er schaute sie nur kurz an, wollte nicht zu neugierig wirken.

„Ich hab‘ keinen neuen Freund.“ 

Ihr melancholischer Tonfall brachte ihn dann aber doch dazu, sich ihr zuzuwenden. „Oh… nicht so schüchtern. Ist er nicht Ihr… Format?“ Den kleinen Scherz konnte er sich nicht verkneifen.  
Sie wirkte ein wenig verträumt als sie lächelnd fortfuhr: „Na doch… Er hat Stil, Humor…“

„Na, dann schlagen Sie zu.“ Warum sollte er ihr nicht eine Beziehung gönnen? Er war doch selbst gerade dabei, eine anzuknüpfen und der Gedanke an den Chat heute Abend stimmte ihn fröhlich.  
Ihre Miene wurde ratlos. „Aber er sagt nicht wirklich, was er denkt… was er fühlt. Typisch Mann eben.“

Boerne fühlte sich ertappt. Hatte er sich nicht exakt so im Chat verhalten? „Ts.. was er fühlt…“ versucht er ihre treffende Bemerkung abzuwehren und winkte ab. „Wenn Sie eine ehrliche Haut suchen, bleiben Sie bei Ihrem Hund.“ Er ließ sie stehen und flüchtete in sein Büro. 

~~

Ihre Worte hatten ihn aber nicht losgelassen. Den ganzen Nachmittag über hatte er darüber gegrübelt und als er dann nachts am Computer saß, beschloss er, zum ersten Mal in diesen Dingen wirklich ehrlich zu sein. Zaunkönig machte es ihm aber auch nicht schwer. Er hatte das Gefühl, sich wirklich öffnen zu können und so schrieb er sich den über Jahre angesammelten Frust und die Einsamkeit von der Seele. Er zögerte nur kurz, schickte dann die Nachricht ab… und wartete.

Lange Zeit kam keine Antwort und Bitterkeit stieg in ihm auf. Humor und Dolce Vita, das wollten alle… aber wenn es ernst und schwermütig wurde… wenn schonungslose Ehrlichkeit sich hinzugesellte… 

Er knipste die Lampe aus und stand müde auf. Es war eine Schnappsidee gewesen, es in diesem Chat zu versuchen.  
Das Signal einer eingehenden Antwort ließ ihn herumwirbeln und er starrte auf den Bildschirm, ließ sich dann gerührt auf den Stuhl sinken, als sich Wärme und neue Hoffnung in ihm ausbreiteten. 

~~

Boerne war in den nächsten Tagen kaum etwas anzumerken und auch Silke versuchte, das so gründlich schief gelaufene Blind Date aus ihrem Gedächtnis zu streichen.  
Es gelang ihr auch ganz gut, zumindest solange sie jede Menge zu tun hatten. 

Nun war die letzte Leiche für diese Woche wieder im Kühlfach verstaut und ein wohlverdientes Wochenende lag vor ihnen. Sie räumte die frisch sterilisierten Instrumente in den Rollwagen und konnte – oder wollte? – nicht verhindern, dass ihr Blick dabei zu ihrem Chef hinüberschweifte, der in seinem Büro saß und die Abschlussberichte tippte. 

Was er nicht tat. 

Sie konnte durch die Glastür hindurch sehen, dass er ziemlich niedergeschlagen in seinem Sessel hockte und blind auf den Bildschirm starrte. Er war seit ihrem unerwarteten gemeinsamen Abendessen stiller gewesen als sonst, hatte kaum Seitenhiebe verteilt. Sie hatte es einerseits vermisst, aber andererseits war ihr selbst nicht zum Scherzen zumute gewesen. 

Es war ihr klar gewesen, dass Tristan nicht der echte Name gewesen war und natürlich hatte  
sie gerätselt, ob sie die real dahinter stehende Person kannte. Die Möglichkeit war durchaus gegeben, da sie bei der Anmeldung im Chat angegeben hatte, einen Akademiker aus  
Münster zu suchen. Einen Moment lang hatte sie sogar die Nachrichten mit den Charakterzügen Boernes verglichen, das aber schnell als Hirngespinst abgetan.  
Als sie ihn dann dort sitzen sah… im ersten Impuls hatte sie wieder gehen wollen, bevor er merkte, wer hinter dem Blind Date steckte. Sie hatte es sich anders überlegt, weil er ihr leidgetan hatte. Er hatte einsam ausgesehen, wie er da allein am Tisch saß und nervös an seinem Jackett herumfingerte. Er sollte wenigstens wissen, dass Zaunkönig ihn nicht einfach versetzt hatte. So gemein wollte sie nicht sein, auch wenn ein bitterer Kloß der Enttäuschung ihr beinahe die Luft abgeschnürt hatte.  
Aber da war auch diese leise Hoffnung gewesen… sie hatten sich im Chat gut unterhalten und gemeinsame Interessen entdeckt. Sie hatten den gleichen Beruf, der allein schon viele ihrer Bekannten abschreckte. Sie kannten einander seit Jahren und sie verstanden sich als Kollegen gut. 

Dass er alles geleugnet hatte und das, was er in seinen Nachrichten im Chat geschrieben hatte, als Köder abgetan hatte, verletzte sie, auch wenn sie ahnte, dass dies nur eine Schutzbehauptung seinerseits gewesen war. Es tat dennoch weh, sich so in ihm getäuscht zu haben. Er hatte sie noch nie belogen und dass er jetzt nicht ehrlich war…  
Aber es musste ein Schock für ihn gewesen sein, als sie plötzlich vor ihm gestanden hatte. Natürlich hatte er versucht, sie zur Verschwiegenheit zu verpflichten und im ersten Impuls hatte sie nicht zugesagt. Manchmal war es gut, einen Trumpf gegen ihn in der Hand zu haben. 

Inzwischen aber…  
Sie hatten einen doch noch recht angenehmen Abend verbracht und als er sie danach nach Hause gefahren hatte, hatte sie ihm versprochen, das Thema nie wieder anzuschneiden.  
Umso schlimmer fand sie deshalb das Verhalten Thiels. Er war mit der Vergewaltigung beschäftigt und hatte sich so darin verrannt, dass er kein Gespür mehr dafür hatte, wie sehr seine Worte Boerne verletzen mussten. Trauriges Privatleben… seelisch verkrüppelt... blankgeputztes Heldentum… Keiner der beiden Männer stand dem anderen in Gehässigkeit nach und die bissigen Antworten, mit denen Boerne auf Thiels gemeine Bemerkungen reagierte, sagten ihr mehr als sie wissen wollte. Boerne hatte die Wahrheit gesagt in dieser Nachricht. Er war einsam. 

Der Streit war kurz davor zu eskalieren, als Thiel wutschnaubend aus der Rechtsmedizin stürmte. Boerne vergrub sich in den nächsten Stunden in Arbeit und obduzierte den Kriegsberichterstatter. Dabei sagte er kaum ein Wort. Es war gewiss keine angenehme Schicht gewesen, soviel stand fest. 

Ihr Blick fiel auf die Nierenschale, in der noch immer das Taschentuch mit dem Kaugummi lag. Ihr Instinkt sagte ihr, dass sie es besser nicht ignorieren sollte, auch wenn Boerne ganz  
offensichtlich gar nicht daran dachte, einen DNA-Abgleich durchzuführen. 

Wieder schaute sie zum Büro hinüber, wo Boerne sich nun konzentriert mit den Berichten beschäftigte. Sie hatte hier eigentlich nicht mehr viel zu tun, aber er würde bald fertig sein und dann sicher Feierabend machen.  
Entschlossen nahm sie die Nierenschale an sich und ging damit ins Labor. Nahm sie es eben auf ihre Kappe, wenn der Abgleich doch nicht von der Staatsanwaltschaft abgesegnet wurde. Mehr als ein Donnerwetter von Boerne hatte sie nicht zu erwarten. 

~~

Zufrieden lehnte sie sich einige Stunden später zurück. Das war genau die Untersuchung gewesen, die Thiel brauchen würde.  
Sie hörte, wie jemand in den Obduktionsraum gelaufen kam und erkannte Boernes Schrittmuster. Er suchte hektisch in den Schränken nach etwas. Dann klingelte ihr Handy und nur Momente später hörte sie ihn nach ihr rufen. 

Ahnend, worum es ihm ging, schnappte sie den Asservatenbeutel mit dem Rest des Kaugummis und eilte zu ihm.  
Warum er nun doch einen DNA-Abgleich machen wollte, verstand sie nicht. Aber sein erleichterter Blick, als sie ihm sogar schon die Auswertung und damit den Namen des Hauptverdächtigen sagen konnte, war mehr wert als jedes andere Lob.

Er ließ sich einen Ausdruck der Ergebnisse geben und hetzte wieder nach draußen.  
Silke seufzte leise. Er wurde auch für sie Zeit, Feierabend zu machen. Sie räumte das Labor auf, schaltete alle nicht mehr benötigten Geräte aus und löschte das Licht. Der Fall würde heute Nacht noch gelöst werden. 

Darüber hinaus hatte sich aber nichts geändert. Müde nach dem langen Arbeitstag schlenderte sie durch die Dunkelheit nach Hause. Es wartete ja niemand auf sie. Selbst Wotan wurde tagsüber von einer Freundin versorgt, die den Hund bald ganz zu sich nehmen würde.  
Im Nachbarhaus wurde offenbar ein Fest gefeiert, denn der ganze Straßenrand war mit Autos zugeparkt. So achtete sie auch nicht auf den dunklen Porsche, der direkt gegenüber ihrer Haustür stand.  
Sie schloss auf und wollte hineingehen, als sie Boernes leise Stimme hörte. „Alb… Silke?“

Langsam drehte sie sich um. Sie sah seine Silhouette neben seinem Wagen. Sein Gesicht wurde von den Straßenlaternen nur vage beleuchtet, so dass sie seine Miene nicht erkennen konnte. 

„Chef? Haben sie ihn gekriegt?“

Er schloss den Wagen ab und kam langsam auf sie zu. „Ja, er ist verhaftet worden. Thiel… Thiel hat ihm fast den Schädel eingeschlagen. Er hatte mal eine Freundin, die vergewaltigt worden war… das… deshalb war er wohl so… so… wie er war“, berichtete er leise und untermalte seine Worte mit vagen Gesten.

Boerne klang erschöpft und er sah auch so aus, wie er da mit hängenden Schultern und Schatten unter den Augen vor ihr stand.  
Sie öffnete die Tür und deutete in die Wohnung. „Kommen Sie rein.“

Er folgte ihr ins Haus und streichelte die Dogge, die ihnen sofort schwanzwedelnd entgegen kam. „Müssen Sie nicht noch mit Wotan….?“ Er deutete fahrig nach draußen und sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Nein. Meine Freundin geht mit ihm Gassi. Sie zieht auch gerade in eine größere Wohnung mit Garten und wird ihn zu sich nehmen, wenn das abgeschlossen ist. Ich habe ja doch keine Zeit für ihn. Und was soll ich auch mit einem Hund, der fast größer ist als ich? Noch mehr neugierige Blicke oder blöde Sprüche brauche ich wirklich nicht.“

„Na hören Sie mal… wieso blöde Sprüche? Wotan ist doch der ideale Begleiter für… “  
Sie schaute Boerne nur mit hochgezogenen Brauen an und er verstummte. Er folgte ihr zum Esstisch und ließ sich mit hängendem Kopf auf einen Stuhl sinken. 

„Möchten Sie was trinken? Einen Wein?“

„Wasser bitte.“ 

Sie schaute ihn abwartend an, aber als er nichts weiter sagte, holte sie zwei Gläser und eine Flasche Wasser und brachte beides zum Tisch.  
Boerne kraulte Wotan abwesend. Der Hund hatte seinen Kopf auf Boernes Schenkel abgelegt und schaute mit leisem Winseln zu ihm auf. 

Silke goss ein und setzte sich dann ebenfalls. Boerne nahm sein Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. Dann drehte er es in der Hand, bevor er tief Luft holte.  
„Ich wollte… mich bedanken, dass Sie den Test doch noch durchgeführt haben.“

„Schon gut.“ Silke winkte ab. „Es war immerhin eine Spur.“ Sie musterte ihren Chef. Sein Zögern war ihr nicht entgangen und sie fragte sich, was er eigentlich hatte sagen wollen. Nur um sie wegen des Tests zu loben, war er sicher nicht hergekommen. 

Boerne wich ihrem Blick aus. „Nett haben Sie’s hier.“ Seine Geste umfasste ihre ganze Wohnung. Plötzlich stellte er mit seiner üblichen lebhaften Art das Glas auf den Tisch zurück und stand auf. „Ich werde dann mal wieder...“

Silke spürte instinktiv, dass sie ihn noch nicht gehen lassen durfte. Es schwebte etwas in der Luft, was geklärt werden musste. Jetzt.  
Sie griff nach seiner Hand und hielt ihn fest. „Warum sind Sie hergekommen?“

Boerne blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam zu ihr um, sackte dann wieder auf den Stuhl.  
„Thiel hat Recht gehabt… die ganze Zeit über… mit allem“, murmelte er stockend und sie begriff, dass er sich nicht nur auf den Fall bezog. 

Silke, die noch immer Boernes Hand hielt, schaute darauf hinab. Die langen, kräftigen Finger zitterten leicht und sie strich sanft darüber. Er schloss die Augen und schluckte, entzog sie ihr aber nicht.

Sie schwiegen, aber es war keine unangenehme Stille. In der Küche tickte leise eine Uhr. Wotan stand auf und kehrte auf seine Decke in den Flur zurück und draußen fuhren einige Autos vorbei. Die Geräusche hüllten sie beide ein und reduzierten Silkes Wahrnehmung schließlich auf den Mann, der da so unerwartet an ihrem Tisch saß und noch unglücklicher und einsamer zu sein schien, als sie es vermutet hatte.  
Das Zittern seiner Finger hatte nachgelassen, dafür hatte er sie fest um ihre viel kleinere Hand geschlungen und hielt sie fest.

„Ich habe mich in dem Chat angemeldet, weil ich endlich jemanden finden wollte, der nicht schreiend davon läuft, wenn ein Zwerg vor ihm steht, der Leichen aufschneidet“, begann sie leise zu sprechen. „So gesehen passt der Name Alberich schon ganz gut zu mir. Ich verjage einfach jeden.“ 

Boerne drückte ihre Hand. „So dürfen Sie das nicht sehen, Silke.“ 

Sie schmunzelte unwillkürlich. Es hörte sich so seltsam an, wenn er ihren richtigen Vornamen benutzte. Aber es gefiel ihr auch. Besser jedenfalls als Frau Haller.  
Schnell wurde sie aber wieder ernst. „Es ist aber nun mal so, Professor. Erinnern Sie sich? Sie haben mal über meinen Männerverschleiß gescherzt… Die wenigen, die wirklich über ein paar dumme Sprüche hinaus an mir interessiert waren, haben mich als Kuriosität betrachtet. Als Frau… pf…“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und schluckte, um den Kloß in ihrem Hals hinunter zu zwingen. Boerne musste nicht wissen, dass es gehörig an ihrem Selbstwertgefühl gekratzt hatte, als ihr das klar geworden war.  
Als sie sich wieder unter Kontrolle hatte, schaute sie auf und begegnete seinem bestürzten Blick. 

„Das tut mir leid, Silke. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass…“

„Was? Dass ich vielleicht genauso allein bin wie Sie? Ich habe nicht mal zwingend nach einer Affäre gesucht. Es wäre auch einfach nur schön, nicht immer allein ins Theater oder in die Oper gehen zu müssen, wenn die Freundinnen mit ihren Männern und Kindern beschäftigt sind.“ Sie stand auf, als sich Ärger in ihr regte. Boerne ertrank vielleicht in seinem Ozean der Einsamkeit, aber das galt auch für andere. 

Er folgte ihr in die Küche, wo sie sich mit wie zum Schutz verschränkten Armen an die Küchenzeile lehnte. Er blieb zögernd neben ihr stehen, und schaute wortlos auf sie hinab. Dann, mit einem tiefen Atemzug schien er einen Entschluss gefasst zu haben und sie fühlte, wie er sie behutsam an sich zog.  
Sie erstarrte, war sich nicht sicher, was er damit bezweckte oder ob sie das wollte. Aber es fühlte sich so gut an, im Arm gehalten zu werden. 

Mit einem leisen Seufzen gab sie nach und lehnte sich an ihn. 

~~

Boerne schaute auf die kleine Frau hinab, die sich leicht zitternd und merklich frustriert an ihn lehnte. Er strich sanft über ihr weiches Haar.  
Es war lange her, dass er einen anderen Menschen einfach so in den Arm genommen hatte.  
Es hatte ihn aber auch viel Zeit gekostet, sich einzugestehen, dass er seit seiner Scheidung unter seiner Einsamkeit litt. Er hatte nach einer Affäre gesucht, aber auch nach jemandem, der nicht nur das Bett mit ihm teilen würde. Warum sonst hatte er auf einem abgeschlossenen Studium und kulturellem Interesse bestanden?  
Dass diese Zaunkönig, die so viel mit ihm teilte, ausgerechnet seine Assistentin gewesen war, hatte ihn aus der Bahn geworfen und verwirrt hatte er sich in sein Schneckenhaus vergraben. Allerdings hatten ihm Thiels Worte heute in der Rechtsmedizin gehörig die Perspektive gerade gerückt und es war ihm natürlich nicht entgangen, dass sie alles gehört hatte, auch wenn Thiel das vielleicht nicht bewusst gewesen war. 

Auch deshalb war er hergekommen, nachdem er den Kommissar zu Hause abgeliefert hatte. Er wollte nicht schon wieder allein in seiner Wohnung sitzen und er musste – endlich – mit ihr reden. 

Nun stand er hier und hielt sie im Arm. Etwas, was ihm ohne diesen Chat und ohne den Fall niemals in den Sinn gekommen wäre. In diesem Moment war es ihm aber als das einzig Richtige erschienen und er merkte, wie es auch von ihm die Anspannung nahm, als sich ihre starre Haltung löste. 

Silke öffnete die noch immer verschränkten Arme und legte sie zögernd um seine Taille.  
Sie war viel kleiner, als er es von einer Frau gewöhnt war und trotzdem stellte er fest, dass es einfach perfekt war. Er kannte sie schon lange, war so an ihre Größe gewöhnt, dass er sie längst nicht mehr als kleinwüchsig wahrnahm. 

Mit einem tiefen Atemzug löste sie sich von ihm und trat einen Schritt zurück. Sie schaute zu ihm auf und auch das war so vertraut, dass es ihm einen Stich versetzte. In ihren großen, blauen Augen schimmerten Tränen, aber ihre Stimme klang gefasst, als sie fragte: „Und? Wie geht es jetzt weiter? Mit uns?“

Er lächelte. „Das wird sich zeigen, Zaunkönig.“


End file.
